Kaiba's Coats
by aurdox
Summary: One maid is given the task of washing Mr. Kaiba's coats. The maid dares to go where no maid has gone before. She decides to soften up Mr. Kaiba's starchy coats. What can only ensue: An homicidal investigation and the befriending of a lonely little boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boredom led me to write this. Kaiba's coats. One of the biggest mysteries of all time. What does he use to make his coats so stiff? We all know it's not natural. It never is. I no longer do disclaimers because they're not necessary. I do not earn money for this so it is not necessary. It's a given that I don't own it... hence it being a fanfiction.**_

**On a side note, this was originally intended to be a drabble but alas, I got carried away and now it is a short story that I imagine will be four chapters (give or take).**

Kaiba's Coats

"Wrong!" A deep feminine voice yelled, a loud smack and yelp heard only a few seconds following.

A slender girl with long red hair, green eyes, and wearing a black and white frilly maids outfit held her hand to her chest, tears brimming and her lower lip sticking out. She had a fearful look on her face as her eyes followed a woman a foot taller than her, with a double chin, thick waste, and her neck so short it was questionable if she even had one.

"When you sweep the floor, you use small brisk motions, and overlap, overlap, OVERLAP!" She said waving a spoon in her hand threateningly. The girl shrank back in fear, staring at the ground. "Sweep the entire kitchen again!" The woman with the spoon yelled pointing that the kitchen. The girl bowed deeply, spreading her skirts murmuring "Yes Ms. Laura," before scurrying away with a broom in hand.

The woman with the spoon known as Ms. Laura, turned around to face the other maids standing there, awaiting her next command. She walked up to a tall lanky blonde, who had short hair, and brown eyes.

"You! You failed to properly clean each bathroom! You must do all the bathrooms again!" The girl raised her finger in protest her mouth opening to say something in her defense before Ms. Laura cut her off. "If you fail to do this, YOU WILL BE FIRED!" Ms. Laura boomed, her voice echoing through the entire mansion. The blonde's mouth snapped shut, and her face turned bright red.

"Yes, Ms. Laura, I will re-do all the bathrooms." She said with a curtsy before running off. She turned to face her final victim. She was short, with long black hair, and piercing ice blue eyes. Her hair was in a French braid.

"Ms. Amys." She said walking up to the young girl, towering over her slender fragile frame. "I must say, you have surprised me." She said with a gentle voice. The girl known as Ms. Amys blinked in surprise before her face took on an impassive stare. "I have a specific task for you." She said pulling out a little note pad. Her eyes scanned the small paper before putting it in her apron pocket. "You will wash Mr. Kaiba's coats." Reaching into her apron, pulling out a small piece of paper, she handed it to the woman known as Ms. Amys.

"Here's the directions to properly washing his coats. I trust you'll be done by today." She said sternly, her eyes glittering dangerously. Ms. Amys bowed, her torso parallel to the ground.

"Yes, Ms. Laura." She said with a crisp voice. Straitening herself, she turned on heel, heading towards Seto Kaiba's room.

This young girl of twenty was Sei Amys. She had been working as a maid for the Kaiba household for a full year now. Walking through the halls in the Kaiba mansion, Sei's footsteps echoed off the dark granite floors. She observed the simple yet elegant design of the house. Dark blue granite floors were complimented by the pristine white marble walls. Looking at the walls, her reflection was as clear as a mirror, if not clearer. The windows were covered by Periwinkle curtains that had navy blue trim, making the hallway dim. Lamps were place every fifty feet, extending out of the wall. They had an old nineteenth century look to them, giving the hallway an enchanting vibe.

Passing hand carved polished oak doors, Sei began counting the doors she passed. Once she reached the seventh door on the right, she turned to face it. Placing her hand on the cool silver knob, she turned it, and pushed open the door.

Cold air drifted out of the room; Seto Kaiba's room. Entering, she looked around, her mouthing hanging open. This was the first time she had enter Kaiba's room, and it was more than she expected. Kaiba had a black marble fireplace, and above his fireplace was a portrait of Seto Kaiba himself. He sat on a throan that was a shiny metallic bluish-white that slightly resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wearing a white tuxedo, and dark blue tie. Seto Kaiba stared back at Sei from the picture, his skin a fair complexion. His chestnut hair was cropped around his face, slightly covering his ears,. His eyes were a piercing cerulean blue. He held himself erect. Determination and arrogance were the only emotions his impassive face showed.

Sei shuddered involuntarily. "Creepy picture." She muttered under her breath. Looking about the rest of the room, she could now understand why Mr. Kaiba seemed so depressed. With all the blue about, who wouldn't be? His floor was a dark blue with a hand woven rug of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and his bed spread was also a Navy blue on one side, while silver on the other. His sheets were sliver with Navy blue sowing. His walls were a royal blue with white trim. He had a few scuplutres of the Blue Eyes White Dragon about his room, each one with a different pose, but obviously a set. His closet doors were carved into the shape of two Blue Eyes White Dragons who's necks were intertwining. "I have found Efiel 65's inspiration for the song 'Blue.' " Sei muttered to herself. Walking up his closet Sei reached out, her hands grabbing cool metal claws, the door handles to the closet. Pulling open the closet, Sei gasped in wonder.

Behind the two intricate doors was a walk-in closet. Sei wandered in, staring at the trench coats every where. Sei ran to the end of the closet to discover row after row of trench coats. _How many coats does one person need? _She thought to herself in wonder.

Surprise finally wearing off, Sei whistled to herself. "Man, Kaiba boy sure does have a lot of coats..." She mused to herself. "I wonder if he'll ever wear them all." She thought to herself aloud. Looking around her, then checking Kaiba's room, she sighed in relief to find it still empty.

"I wonder if he'll ever know...?" She said quietly walking towards one of the countless racks, with the countless trench coats. Her hand reached out for a blue trench coat, as sweat beaded her forehead. Her hand was about to secure on the hanger holding a coat...

The phone starting ringing. Sei jumped, and held her hand to her chest. Her eyes darted wildly, and her breathing was uneven. Shaking her head, she muttered, stalking towards the dirty clothes hamper. Rummaging through it, surprise caught her off guard once more. Holding out one of Kaiba's coats, Sei's face reflected puzzlement. Kaiba's coat stuck strait out, not moving a bit. She took the collar of the coat and began waving it around wildly.

After a few minutes, Sei stopped to catch her breath. Kaiba's coat was as stiff as ever. "HA! Kaiba's coat is as stiff as he is!" She said grinning from ear to ear. Looking at her watch, she decided to get back to work. Stacking several baskets containing the rest of Kaiba's dirty laundry (mostly consisting of his coats, but yes there was some underwear in there), Sei made her way down to the laundry room.

Entering normal stainless steel doors, Sei looked around, observing the plentiful amount of washers and dryers. The room was silent with the exception of the tumbling of clothes in a dryer. Nobody was in here making the room seem all the more open.

Walking to the closest washer, Sei began to place his laundry into the washers. The coats bent awkwardly in the washer, looking rather hilarious. When she was finished she had five wahsers filled. Three of them filled with coats and the two filled with Kaiba's clothes. Sei swung the door shut only to have the door swing back, the coats preventing the washer to shut.

"You dare defy me?" Sei said in a low voice, the effort of trying to shut the door proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated. Quickly reaching out, and grabbing the washer door, Sei slammed the door close. Sei began to cackle, "You cannot stand up to the might of Ra!" Her laughter stopped abruptly. Letting go of the washer door she searched for the note containing the proper care for Seto Kaiba's ridiculously stiff coats.

Pulling out the note she began to read.

_Apply 1/2 cup of starch (Brand: __**Hard as Rock**__)_

_Wash with 1/2 cup of laundry detergent (Brand: __**Tibe**__)_

_Wash in cold, in delicate cycle _

_Lay flat to dry _

_Iron on low if necessary _

Sei quirked an eyebrow. They have to be kidding. _All it took was a half cup of starch to make the coats that bloody hard!That's flaming insane_. She thought to herself. Walking to the laundry supplies, she passed the starch, _Hard as Rock_. She grabbed some detergent, then stopped in front of the fabric softener.

"Hm, maybe it's time for some change." Sei mused quietly to herself. Grabbing a couple of boxes of fabric softener _Soft as a baby's bottem_Sei made her way to the washer. "It is time for a experiment." Sei said quietly to herself, before erupting into a mad cackle.

Quickly opening the washer door, Sei began dumping the boxes of fabric softener into the washer. Throwing in the detergent Tibe, Sei slammed the door shut. "Egore, hit the power!" Sei yelled at the top of her lungs. Slamming her hand down on the start button. The machine began. Maniacal laughter filled the laundry room. After a round of good laughter she started the other loads.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something. _She thought, the little voice in the back of her head trying to tell her, but her mind to distracted to think.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roland sat in a chair right beside Kaiba's office. He was reading the latest issue of _Person's_ magazine. Through his ear piece he could hear the swishing noises of running water. Puzzled, Roland turned on his intercom.

"Hey, are any of you guys in the bathroom?" Roland asked befuddled. He heard one of the other body guards reply.

"No, I'm in the kitchen. What's that noise?" The body guards deep voice asked. Roland shrugged.

"I'm not sure-" He was cut off by Kaiba's harsh demanding voice.

"What is that incessant noise!?" Kaiba asked harshly. Roland sighed, knowing Kaiba would have his head.

"Sir I do not know, but I will see to it to find out." He said grudingly. Setting down his _Person's _magazine, he set off in search of the weird noise. "There goes my lunch break." He said to himself sadly.

**Well, here is chapter one. I hope you liked it, and hang in there for chapter 2.**


	2. 2 RETPAHC

_**Okay, let's pat good 'ole me on the back. I do have this story finished, and I did refuse to start posting it until I knew I was done so yay, chapter 2! By the way thank you mr. reviewer James Birdsong. I thought the first chapter was slow, but alas, you liked it and I hope it gets better!**_

Recap: Last time Roland went in search of the noise that was disrupting the intercom. Poor Roland.

Meat Pies?

Sei looked at the washing machine not blinking. Her face wore a bland expression. Her body was as stiff as a statue. The washing machine threw the clothes in a circular motion, swishing, and wishing. Her eyes followed the swishing motion, slowly her head began to roll with her eyes in a circular motion. After doing this for a few minutes Sei fell off her chair, taking it with her, holding her head.

"Whoa, that was so awesome." She said, the dizzy effects finally wearing off. Standing up, she brushed herself off, pulled up the chair, and sat on it. She looked at the clock and whined.

"Noooo, it's only been five minutes." She said leaning over to the point of falling on her side. Her skirt flew up, but she laid there, not caring. The door creaked open, so Sei adjusted her head so she could see the person.

Another maid, wearing the same attire and carrying a empty basket, walked up. "What happened to you?" The girl asked. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, and a light brown gaze. Sei looked up at the girl half dead.

"Laundry." She said quietly. The girl walked right past her, and opened up the dryer, emptying out it contents. The girl pulled several black and white clothing items. Maid uniforms. Sei's face twisted in dislike. "I hate uniforms." She said with contempt. The girl looked over at her and grinned.

"Don't we all." She then picked up the basket, and walked right past Sei. "Doing other chores will help pass the time, and also make you look better to the head mistress." Sei nodded, pushing herself up.

"Yeah, that's true." Sei said standing up, and straitening her clothes. "Thanks Brit." Brit was short for Brittany, one of Sei's co-workers and friends. She and Brittany left the laundry room together.

They walked in silence down the halls. Sei made a popping noise with her lips, as they continued to walk. Brittany looked over at Sei inquiringly. Sei stopped the popping noises and looked a Brittany and grinned.

"What?" Brittany asked. Sei looked down the hall, still walking.

"Would you get mad at me if I got fired?" Sei said avoiding eye contact with Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What did you do this time?" She asked with a annoyed tone. Sei sighed, then replied.

"I dunno, just wondering if you'd be mad, that's all." Sei said beating around the bush. Brittany gave her a sceptical look, and the continued their walk. Walking a bit further, Brittany came to a stop.

"I'm going off shift in a few minutes. When will you be done?" She asked casually.

Sei groaned. "I have about," Sei held up her wrist looking at her watch which read 2:25, "You know, about five more hours." Brittany gave a sympathetic smile.

"So then, once your off, call me and we'll hang okay?" Sei nodded in response. Brittany smiled waving to Sei and walked off. Sei watched her go, bummed that her only means being somewhat amused was gone. Sighing Sei began to wander the halls aimlessly.

After walking for a while, Sei found herself near the kitchen quarters. Hearing voices in another room, Sei followed the sound. She saw a few maids sitting around talking, and a few others watching the television. There was a weather man reporting the weather.

"We have a cold front coming from the north that will be here in a few days, and thunderstorms on their way. Moving on to temperatures, it is hot in Topeka..." The weather man sounded devoid of any human emotion possible and as if he had a cold. Sei walked away muttering to herself.

"It is hot in Topeka. In Topeka it's hot. It's hot in TOH-PEE-KA." Her voice ressonated the weather man's voice. "Intopekait'shot." She said in one breath. "Toe Picka! Pick a toe! Pick My toe! Topekah. TopekahTopekahTopekahTopekahTopekahTopekahTopekahTopekah!" She was getting louder by the second.

"IT IS HOT IN TOPEKA!" She shouted with enthuiasm, clenching both fists. Just then she heard somebody clear their throat. Turning around, she saw Roland standing there with a befuddled expression on his face.

Sei laughed nervously, then grinned. "Good day Roland. It's hot in Topeka." And with this said, she walked off, her face beat red.

Roland gave her a funny look, then walked off, a smile on his face. _She's an odd one._ He thought to himself watching the maid walk off, silently murmuring to herself.

"It' hot in Tope- Hello! What's this?" Sei said running up to two maids screaming at each other.

"Like, no way! He soooo likes me." A maid with a Beverley hills accent, green eyes and red hair said crossing her arms. Another girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a mid-western accent flipped her hair.

"Whatever! You only think he likes you 'cause your whoring your self up." The red head's hands clenched as she glared daggers at the blonde. People began to crowd around.

"You like take that back!" She growled, her eyes glittering dangerously. The blonde put her hand up to her mouth and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" The blonde was so wrapped up in herself her laughter she choked when she was tackled to the ground by the red head.

"Oh my goodness! They shouldn't be fighting." One maid said gasping. The other employees paid her no heed.

"Twenty bucks says the red head will win." A kitchen boy of twenty said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I say double that on the blonde." A personal body guard to Kaiba said. Sei smirked to herself.

"Oh, do I hear the sound of a bet? Hey misters, wanna actually bet on who will win?" Sei said with a gleam in her eye. Peoples in the crowd started shouting with enthusiasm, and the two men looked at each other.

"Yeah, okay! I put fourty-five bucks on the blondie," The guard said witha smirk. "No wait, I say fifty!" The guard said sounding confident.

"No way, sixty bucks on the red head." The kitchen boy said confidently. With a grin Sei began to announce bets and have random people join in with the bets.

The red head was pulling the blondes hair, while the blonde was punching the red head. The blonde then grabbed the red head by her face, and pulled her down. Now on top of her punching her with both fist. The red head was covering her face with her arms. The blonde got up and spit on the red head.

"That was lame." She said as she began to walk off. About in midstep she fell with a loud thud. The red head was now scrambling on top of her, punching her in the face.

"Am I whoring myself up now!?" She yelled with anger. Tears streamed down her face as she mercilessly pounded away at the blonde.

The crowd cheered in excitement as Sei began to annonce the fight.

"Here we have the angry and firey tempered maid with the red hair, Big Red, who is mercilessly attacking the down trodden blonde, Blondie, but wait! What's this? Blondie pushed Big Red off with her feet, and is now charging Big Red, and head butts her! People this is unbelievable. Now the Blondie is pushing the red head down, and ... oh the inhumanity. She's pounding her face into the granite floor, but wait! Now Big Red is biting the blondes arm. Blondie has picked up the red head and... NO WAY! SHE'S WWF SLAMMING HER!!! Big Red seems fazed, but now she's getting up, but Blondie won't give her a chance. The blonde has grabbed her head and is now ramming her into the wall, and- CRAP! SOMEBODY GET IN THERE!!! BLONDIE'S GONNA KILL BIG RED!!! Oh crap, Big Red is pissed. Now she's pulling a ..KNIFE!!!" Sei ran in there pulling Big Red away from Blondie. Somebody else ran in there holding down Blondie. The red head flipped Sei, then held the knife to her throat.

"Shorty, you better not interfere with what I'm doi- Umpf!" Big Red said as Sei kicked Big Red in the stomach who stumbled back slightly. Getting up, Sei made a strait punch right to Big Red's jaw, knocking her on her back.

"Ow... you're a meanie." Sei rubbed her shoulder which hit the ground pretty hard when she was thrown down, and looking over at Big Red, whos face was a bloody mess. Blondie, who didn't look any better than Big Red, had already been subdued. Sei began brushing herself off when she remembered the laundry. Looking at her watch she nearly fainted, it was already 3:41. "Ahh! The laundry!" Sei said running off.

"Wait! What about our money!" The Kitchen boy yelled.

"Yeah! Our money!" The body guard repeated.

Sei turned her head, "Fights a draw, bets off." She yelled running off for the laundry room. Running down several halls Sei almost ran into a few people but narrowly dodged them, getting screamed at. Several people yelled after her saying things like "Don't run in the halls." And, "Nothing can be so important!" She shouted back many profanities, never slowing her pace, really wanting to get back to her experiment, she didn't want to get caught for doing something she shouldn't have. Mistress Laura was unforgiving, and the pay for this job was too good to give up.

Upon finally reaching the laundry room she bursted through the doors. The room was empty but her feet felt wet. The doors shut behind her as she looked down. The floor was flooded. Sei moaned in displeasure. Walking over to the washer she groaned as water came spilling out at a steady rate. "I knew I should've duct taped the stupid washer..." She mumbled almost incoherently to herself. Slamming the door shut with a growl, she went to one of the cupboards and began to mop up her little mess.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roland stopped in his tracks. He heard a female voice on the intercom right before the swishing noise came right back. What did they say. It sounded something kind of like "I knew duct tape would kill Basher." His eyebrows were drawn down in confusement. Basher... wasn't that one of Mr. Kaiba's most promising investors? Roland became very worried. If Mr. Basher was dead then Mr. Kaiba wouldn't be too happy about this, and worst of all somebody who was in possession of one of Mr. Kaiba's intercoms was the culprit.

"I should look into this." He mumbled to himself as ran off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the floor successfully mopped, Sei was able to return to her initial task at hand. With the washing finally completed, she placed the very soft and plush coats in the dryer for extra measure to make them soft and malleable. The other coats that were properly washed, she hung on the conveniently provided hangers, then finished by throwing the rest of Kaiba's laundry into a dryer. Looking at her work she nodded then wandered out of the laundry room to see what else could be done.

There was a few of Kaiba's monkey's running around which made Sei a little worried. "I wonder what's wrong." She murmured to herself. Standing up she walked over to the door where two of Kaiba's monkeys had stopped on the other side of the door to exchange a few words.

"Is it true about Mr. Basher?" Monkey number one asked. Monkey number two shook his head.

"I dunno. It's true that we haven't seen Mr. Basher in a week, and to boot we can't get a hold of any of his employers. If Mr. Kaiba finds out we better bend down and kiss ourselves good-bye." Monkey number two said with dismay.

"Why?" Monkey number one asked.

"Because he'll make our lives miserable because he lost one of his biggest investors. You know how it is in the business world." Monkey number two said.

"No I don't. How is it in the business world?" Monkey number one asked. Monkey number two glared at Monkey number one before walking off. "Tell me! I wanna know!" Monkey number one screamed following Monkey number two.

Sei stepped back from the door with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" She couldn't help but get the feeling that everything going on was a result of her mischief, but if it was related to Mr. Kaiba's clients, then Sei would have no involvement. Paying the current discussion no mind, she wandered off to other maid duties.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean Mr. Basher has been missing for a week? He's your boss, how could you not realize your C.E.O. has disappeared?" Roland gripped the telephone with white knuckles. So far his search had turned up nothing except putting Mr. Basher's company into panic.

"We are unable to contact him at this time..." The secretary on the other side of the receiver began to talk but a new noise distracted Roland. A loud staticky thump. Like a meat grinder... if that was what a meat grinder sounded like. Absently he hung up the phone.

Meat grinder... _What if the killer was now grinding up Mr. Basher in a meat grinder and was going to bake him into a meat pie?_ "Just like Sweeny Todd!" Roland finished his sudden thought aloud. His whole body shook with tremors. THEY HAD TO FIND MR. BASHER NOW! He ran off, the urgency increasing ten-fold.

**Oh, you just have to love Roland. He makes me giggle, silly little body guard man. **

**I never do previews, but ah heck, why not! **

**Next time: A maid, and a little neglected brother. A life saved, a new friend made. Shall I keep rhyming, should I be timing, how hard I'm trying, and I'm lying... **

**Stay tuned.**


	3. Aptercha 3

_**Yeah! Three more reviews! Thank you Randomcrritic and Mello-the-Melon , I do appriciate your reviews, and to other people, don't be afraid to critique my work. I won't get mad, and will in fact take your suggestions into consideration. I do realize that Sei is very immature, and that was purposely intended... for what serious maid would tamper with Kaiba's coats? None, but perhaps I can mature her a little...? Mello-the-Melon, I am glad you love my story and so for you, I update!**_

Recap: Roland went in search of Mr. Basher before he became a meat pie.

Hardcore Workout!

Sei watched Roland sprint pass her, his gait determined and extremely worried. "He's going to have a heart attack if he doesn't slow down." Sei mumbled to herself, heading into Kaiba's pristine and never used workout room with a vaccum in tow.

While vaccuming the room, Sei couldn't help but question to herself why Kaiba would have a workout room with all of the latest equipment when he never worked out. Ever. Kaiba was such a work-aholic he really didn't have many hobbies other than his job, and by his job we mean by creating holographics and anything related. Everything duel monsters related and ones physical well-being just simply did not mix.

When she was finished she wrapped up the vaccum cord and walked to the closet to fetch cleaner because even though this room was _never_ used, it was required that all the machinery be dusted. Entering the closet, she couldn't help but growl. The lightbulb was out, and so she couldn't see anything. After fumbling around, and searching for her cell phone to use as a light she had finally found the cleaner necessary.

Ready to take on the machines, Sei stopped. She could hear clanking, and a grunt. Cautiously peaking her head around the corner, she surpressed a giggle.

Lo and behold, sure enough there was Mokuba, and he was attempting to bench press. He had work out clothes the sweat bands and everything. He looked hard core and ready to train.

This little happy moment couldn't last forever though, as it is with all dangers of working out, one must never lift weights alone, saftey rule number one. After lifting the bar a couple of times, Mokuba was taken by surprise by his lack of finer muscle control and being unable to steadily hold the bar found himself pinned when he tried to correct his wobbly bar and over corrected to such a degree to have the bar end up choking him.

Sei was there in a heartbeat and lifted the bar off of the wide-eyed little Kaiba. "You okay kiddo?" Sei looked down at the poor kid casually leaning on the equipment. He coughed and sputtered, sitting up and rubbing his throat.

"I thought no one came in here." He stated visibly shaken. She sat next to him.

"Someone has to dust the equipment, even if it isn't used." She shrugged. "If you're going to use this room, you have to have someone come with you. Especially if you're lifting weights."

"Just because I'm Seto's little brother doesn't mean I always need a chaperone." Mokuba hissed. She shrugged.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba. You're never supposed to lift weights alone, ya'know in case you ever choke yourself or something." Her gaze slid towards him with a smirk. Mokuba shrunk a little, his face coloring slightly. "When you mess with things that weigh more that you, it's good to have someone around to help you out and not let you die." Mokuba blushed, then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, now that I've made the world a better place I have to get back to work." And with this Sei stood. "Don't mind me. I'll just be making the machines all pretty." And so she began to clean. Mokuba stayed where he was watching intently.

"What's your name?" Mokuba piped up. Sei stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder before resuming.

"Sei."

"What's it like working as a maid?" He watched her intently. He never really talked to the maids before. They just never seemed interesting before. Always bowing and cleaning and stalking Seto. They never did anything exciting but the way Sei went about her business, it was different.

"Hard. Boring." She stated, standing up straight and looking over at the little boy. "What's it like having the Great Seto Kaiba for a brother?" She quirked a brow.

Mokuba shrugged with a sigh, "I dunno. Boring I guess. Seto gets so involved with his work that I can't talk to him. I know he cares for me, but sometimes I'm jellous of his job. He pays more attention to that then he does me."

Sei bit her lip before smiling. "Protest. Act rebellious. Make him notice. What's the worse that can happen?" She quiered. Mokuba narrowed his eyes in thought. She sat down on the bike she was cleaning. "What would I do if I were to protest... Hm..." Her eyes looked distant. Mokuba couldn't look away from her. Sei thoughtfully stroked her lips, shaking her head at every dismissed idea. "What annoys your brother the most?" She asked, realizing how little she knew of her boss, unlike the other maids who obsessed over him.

"He hates Yugi Moto, and his friends." Mokuba shrugged uncertainly. Her lips thinned.

"Befriend them, and hang out with them I guess. Oh oh oh! Bring them over here, and show them everything." Sei jumped off the bike, her eyes bright with the idea. Mokuba grinned wide, seeing the reaction this would set off in Seto Kaiba. "Then he would have to pay more attention to you to prevent Yugi and his pals from getting to check out Kaiba's pad." She shook her head with a smile, before resuming her cleaning.

"Can I join you?" Mokuba asked timidly. Sei stopped to look at him. "Can I clean with you?" He asked again, blushing. Sei shrugged before setting down her equipment and walking into the closet. Mokuba stared dumbfoundely, hearing several curses before she returned.

"Here," Sei held out another bottle and cloth. "Spray and wipe." Mokuba took the bottle, and set to work.

Mokuba continued to inquire of Sei about other problems in his life, finding himself growing more attactched by the minute. When Sei finally streched, and stood up, Mokuba followed. "Check it out, we're done." Sei looked about the room. Mokuba frowned slightly, a rueful feeling nestling it's way into his chest. "Hey little buddy, what's wrong?" Sei couldn't help but notice Mokuba's pathetic disposition.

"We're done." He couldn't really tell her why he was sad. It would be just to akward. For some reason, Sei was likeable. Very likeable, and in this short time Mokuba couldn't help but develop a crush on her, and now that they were done, he would never see her again.

She stood thoughtfully for a moment before kneeling down. "Can I tell you something personal?" Mokuba eagerly nodded. "But you must promise not to tell anybody, even Mr. Kaiba." His excitement was bubbling over. "Come with me." She stood, heading out. The younger Kaiba trailed behind.

Finally arriving in front of two steel doors with one round window in each, Sei stopped. "Remember, you promised." She murmured, looking over her shoulder at the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba grinned, "You have my word." She grinned toothily, her pearly whites sparkling. She entered, and so did Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba's eyes brushed over the room. "It's a laundry room." He stated, slightly disappointed. What exciting thing could possibly be here.

"Mokuba!" Sei called out, around the corner. Mokuba came running. She opened the dryer, pulling out one of the older Kaiba's trench coats. "Catch." She tossed the coat. He caught it, burying his face into the soft fabric.

His eyes opened wide, his jaw slacked.

Sei stood, watching him with her cool gaze.

He stared.

She obsereved.

The silence grew

.

.

.

"Oh man, Seto's gonna freak." Mokuba howled with laughter. Sei brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "And he's going to have no idea who did this. Oh I can't wait to see him try on one of his jackets."

"If they do find out I did it, I'll be fired." She replied soberly.

Mokuba scoffed, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Sei's grin returned, wider than before. "See, that's why I like you." She muttered, walking over and hugging little Mokuba. "You're ten times cooler than your boring old brother."

Mokuba blushed fiercely, but didn't fight against her affections. In fact, he rather liked it. Maybe he could convince her to stop being a maid, and become his escort or something, and when he was older could be her boyfriend.

"Well kiddo, I have to finish up your bros laundry." Sei began heaping the laundry into baskets. Mokuba grabbed a basket, and walked to a table and chairs. Sei followed closely behind, one under each arm.

Once at the table, she began taking Seto's laundry and folded it with deft hands. Mokuba grabbed some of his older brother's laundry and began fumbling with it before screaming and throwing it.

"Ewwww, it's Seto's underwear!" Mokuba cried. Sei looked up from her growing pile of folded laundry to smile. She kicked a basket at Mokuba.

"There are your brother's shirts. That should be a little less scarring." That amused smile never left her face. Mokuba watched her pick up his brother's underwear and fold it without even showing any signs of being disturbed and then reached for another article of clothing.

"Why do you work as a maid?" The young Kaiba questioned. The maid with a braid paused with Mr. Kaiba's shirt in her hands.

Looking up she shrugged, "Pays good. I don't mind cleaning. Meet neat people." She winked at him. Mokuba looked down, his face beet red. Yes, she most deffinatly had to become his escort.

She resumed folding the laundry. The younger Kaiba had another very important question. "What do you think of my brother?" If she was like every other maid the response would go:

_"Like oh my gosh! I love him, I want to give him babies, can we meet him? Take me to your brother! TAKE ME!" _And then the maid would grab Mokuba and shake him back and forth until he complied. That's why he didn't really like the maids, but then Sei was different.

She tampered with his precious coats. No maid would ever wish to accidentally upset Seto, and she was intentionally trying. She possibly couldn't be obsessed with Seto.

Sei put down the clothing in hand, looking thoughtful. Mokuba's heart sank. She must be trying to let him down softly. She must secretly harbor a secret crush. "Well... um..." She faultered.

"If you like him, that's okay. All the maids do." His small voice broke Sei's heart. Oh, bless his soul, he thought she liked his older brother.

"Oh, Little Kaiba, you're funny." Sei laughed, covering her mouth. Mokuba looked up, his eyes hurt and confused. "I don't like your brother. Well, that's it. I don't like your brother, but I don't want to offend you." She resumed folding the clothes.

Mokuba laughed in relief. She didn't want his brother, and she wasn't using him to get to Seto. Sei tilted her head. "You're happy that I don't like your brother?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I'm relieved that you're not using me to get to Seto." She shook her head sadly. "All the other maids are obsessed with him, and they never bothered with me unless they thought I would introduce them to him." Mokuba's smile didn't change.

"And that makes you happy how?" She raised an eyebrow. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't. It's just your the first maid to talk to me just because I'm me."

"Oh," She said quietly. "Well, I happy that you're here. It gives me someone to laugh with when your brother finds his coats." The two grinned at each other.

"So, why don't you like my brother?" This too was important. If Seto did something to make her not like him, the Mokuba had to make sure Seto never changed that. Mokuba had plans of eventually marrying her, and Seto could not interfere.

Sei blushed slightly, This boy was getting just a little too personal. If she said the wrong thing, he could get her fired. She took a deep breath, and hoped she wouldn't say anything offensive. "I don't like how he obsesses about his work. Here he has a great brother and all he can focus on is his work." She shrugged placing another folded item in a pile. "And how he's so full of himself. It's rather... annoying." She really wanted to use the word dispicable, disgusting, and repulsive, rather than annoying but dear Mokuba did love his brother so she must be polite.

To Mokuba, her chances of ever liking Seto were very slim. She didn't like self-absorbed people, and he was self-absorbed, but she did like him so he had that much going for him.

"We're done. Want to help me carry his stuff back to his room?" She asked as she put the folded clothes into baskets.

"Uh-huh!" Mokuba jumped up, grabbing his over half of the coats. She balanced a basket on her head, and grabbed the other two baskets, and laid the other half of the coats across her basket. Mokuba gaped in wonder. He had never seen someone sucessfully balance a basket on their head, that is until now. All the more they should get married. She was just too cool.

She lead the way, walking pretty fast despite the basket balanced on her cranium, and Mokuba watched with fascination. While in the servant quarters Mokuba did recieve some strange glances, for why would Seto's little brother be in this area of the house, and doing chores none the less?

It wasn't long before they were in familiar territory, and heading towards Seto's room. Before Sei could get to the door, Mokuba rushed ahead, and got the door for her, for that was the chivirilous thing to do. She smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement, and thanked him before entering.

She didn't waste time putting the clothes away, which surprised Mokuba, because the maids who entered this room always squeeled before jumping on his brother's bed, and going through his brother's drawers. "Aren't you a little excited about entering Seto's room? Only trustworthy maids enter here." He finally had to inquire.

Standing in the closet, putting the coats away, she looked over her shoulders, a smirk flitted onto her face. "I was already in here." Mokuba walked forward. "And I was going to try on one of his ridiculous coats, but then the phone rang and I chickened out." She sheepishly bowed her head. "So the excitement of coming here is gone. Been there, done that." She turned to face him and winked.

"Well... Let's do it." He grabbed one of is brother's trench coats and tossed it at her. She caught the jacket, loosely gripping it. He grabbed a white one and slipped it on. "Come on!" He ran over and started tugging on the blue trench coat. "Hey, it looks good on you." Sei grinned, straightening the jacket.

"Yeah, other than the fact that it drags." She murmured looking down to where the coat touched the ground. Mokuba shook the bottom of his coat.

"Hey, me too." He smiled at her.

"So um hey, what do you think your brother will say once he finds his coats."

Mokuba shrugged. "I dunno, I'll tell ya, but I can garuntee this. He won't swear."

The maid blinked in surprise. "Really?" Mokuba nodded. She resumed hanging up the coats. Once that task was finished she looked at the younger Mokuba. "So, why does your brother bother with hangers if his coats can stand on their own?"

Mokuba looked at her speechless.

"Just a thought." She murmured. "Okay, we're done." She looked at her watch. "And my shifts ov-"

The door opened, and an angry older Kaiba stormed through. Sei grabbed Mokuba by his coat collar and dragged him to the back of the cloest, out of Seto's view. He stomped into the closet and began flipping through his coats. "I can't believe that stupid maid spilled coffee on me." He ranted.

Mokuba and the frightened maid looked at each other, breath caught in their lungs. Kaiba was standing right in front of them, not knowing that they were hunkering down, and praying he didn't see them.

**Things are getting tense as our litle story draws to an end. What will happen when Kaiba discovers his coats? What will happen to the adventerous and daring maid, and will Mokuba get to keep his new friend?**

**Next chapter, the finale: A daring escape?**

**Hang in there!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The tension is mounting as our little story of a childish maid draws to a close.**_

_**Alright, this is it. The end of this four chapter story. Ah, heck I'll tell ya now. I started this story easily two years ago... and sadly it took me that long to finish. Well, anyway for you: **_

Recap: The door opened, and an angry older Kaiba stormed through. Sei grabbed Mokuba by his coat collar and dragged him to the back of the cloest, out of Seto's view. "Where could have Basher gone?" Seto Kaiba fumed. He stomped into the closet and began flipping through his coats. "I can't believe that stupid maid spilled coffee on me." He ranted.

Mokuba and the frightened maid looked at each other, breath caught in their lungs. Kaiba was standing right in front of them, not knowing that they were hunkering down, and praying he didn't see them.

Plush Coats

Kaiba stopped.

Sei and the mini Kaiba started to sweat.

His hand reached out.

The two hiding shook with fear and anticipation.

Swish. He pulled one of the tampered trench coats off the hanger.

He stared at the coat. He looked at the rack.

Two renegades looked at each other questioningly for Seto remained frozen...

"SON. OF. A. MONKEY!" Seto howled at the top of his lungs.

A sound of dying hyenas erupted from inside the trench coats. Seto jumped back ready to fend of the poor dying animals when a maid with black hair pulled back into a braid rolled out the trench coats, clutching her stomach laughing. Seto froze, looking down at the strange monstrosity. "Ow," She gasped. "It hurts, but oh, it won't stop," She rolled back and forth.

A weakend Mokuba crawled out with tears streaming down his face, "Brother," He fought between laughter. "Don't fire her." He tried to look up, but fell into another fit of laughter.

Seto's face colored. Every time the maid or his little brother looked at him, the two would fall into another fit of giggles, until several minuets had passed. Finally the maid was able to stand up, and straighten her clothes. Mokuba stood up too, throwing worried looks in her direction.

She met Seto's embarrased and furious gaze with a calm but red face. "I know, I know. I'm fired, but just so you know. I would do it again." She turned to face Mokuba. "I didn't think I would get the chance to see his reaction."

Mokuba grinned. "See, I told you Brother doesn't swear."

Sei crumpled down onto the ground into another laughing fit. Kaiba directed a chilly gaze towards his dear brother. She stood up, blushing. "I guess I better leave before he tosses me out his window." She grinned, and began to skip out of the closet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba's chilly voice stopped her mid skip. She turned around, looking like a deer in head lights. "My coat?" He gestured to the form fitting blue trench coat she was wearing. She took off the coat, and stood it up, for it was starchy and could do such things.

"Ta-da!" She jumped back, pretending as if her magical feat was truly magical.

Kaiba sauntered towards the maid tightly gripping the plush coat and Sei walked backwards, fearful of her boss. "You think you're funny, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes, smiling dangerously.

She backed right out of his closet and into his room only to stop as her back had hit the wall. "You bet'cha!" She tried to say with much vigor, but it came out in a squeak. Mr. Kaiba was a very intimidating man, hence why he owned a multi-billion dollar company. "Aw man, you're going to throw me out the window, aren't ya?" She fell to her knees sobbing.

Mr. Kaiba halted mid step.

The fear-stricken maid chanced a look at the big boss man. "If I crawl out of here, maybe he won't kill me..." She whispered, and so she began to crawl. Seto Kaiba blinked, lost for words. She stopped at the door, "I am so... sorry... about laughing at you." She looked over her shoulder, then disappeared around the corner, still on all fours.

Mokuba walked out of the closet, his face somber. "Brother, I really like her." Seto looked down at his younger brother. "She's really funny, and nice, and pretty."

Seto held up the plush trench coat. Mokuba looked at the coat and then his brother. "It is kind of funny isn't it?." He stated.

Mokuba nodded, and Seto looked up. "I wonder if she's still crawling away?" Seto looked at his brother with a bemused look.

The two looked around the edge of the door. Twenty feet down the hallway, sitting up against the wall was a very rueful looking maid, picking at her ruined tights. "You said you liked her?" He observed his little brother who nodded vigorously. "What's her name?"

Mokuba smiled softly, "Sei." Seto started down the hall.

Sei looked up to see Mr. Kaiba coming towards her menacingly. Jumping up, she bowed deeply, "Mr. Kaiba, oh I'm sorry. I was just leaving, it was just, I was thinking of how stupid I was, and I became so over-whelmed with the fact that my stupidity had led me to this, and my mother and friend were right, that I can be a fool, and really immature, and now I'm un-employed because I made fun of you, which is terribly rude of me, and now my tights are snagged because I crawled out of your room like a dog, which is too really weird, and I'm so sorry about laughing at you, and even though I lost my job I should feel bad about laughing at you for the sake of your feelings and not because it cost me my job, and I'm sorry, I'm leaving right now and you'll never have to see my face ever again!" With this abrupt end to her babble she turned on heel and walked away as fast as her little feet would carry her.

"Sei, wait." She stopped, shoulders tensed. "It's been a long time since I've seen my brother smile." He scratched his head uncomfortably. "I would like to hire you as my brother's escort. We will discuss issues of your pay and benefits later, and the behavior required of his escort. Please accept this offer, for Mokuba." She turned, crinkling her eyes in confusion. Kaiba looked away, his cheeks coloring slightly. "It's just that... Even though I really don't like you, he does, and..."

"I accept Mr. Kaiba." She bowed deeply. Mokuba ran up hugging his brother.

"Seto you're the best!" He laughed. "And you know what's really funny. She doesn't like you either!" Kaiba turned his cool gaze towards the bowing maid.

Sei looked up at her boss, whose eyebrow was twitching, and she covering her bright red face with her hands. "Oh Mokuba." She moaned. Even though she didn't like him, you did not tell your boss that!

Releasing his older brother, Mokuba grabbed Sei by her hand leading her down the hall. "Come on, let's go prank someone else."

**Well that's pretty much it. Like I stated previously, I do have a sequel in mind, but whether I continue with it or not... hm, depends on how I feel I suppose.**

**Hope you enjoyed my short story that was originally intended to be a drabble... haha, yeah like that really happened.**


End file.
